You would think
by aloha-chick
Summary: Harry has finally noticed the one thing that was there all along...
1. Default Chapter

A Harry/Ginny Fic, with new characters...  
.  
Characters thoughts  
Disclaimer: Ya...right...if I owned Harry Potter, I would REALLY be sitting here...at my computer writing about it. No, if I owned Harry Potter, I'd be living filthy rich in a big castle like J.K. Rowling does!!!! Why am I writing this? Nobody reads them anyways...  
  
A/N: Look people, this is my first fan fic, and I would really appreciate if you could be kind of...gentle! Thanks!  
  
Chapter One: First Impressions, New Impressions.  
  
Harry Potter rushed onto Platform 9 3/4 just 10 minutes before the train was about to leave. "Whew!" He said, tired, he was huffing and puffing as he made his way from car to car, looking for his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Harry knocked on the last car door. "Um, Come in" A voice came up from behind the door. Harry opened the door. "Hi, my name is Harr- wow! Gin...Gin...Ginny?" Harry couldn't believe his eyes. Over the years, he had never noticed Ginny "like that", but with him going into his fifth year, and Ginny starting her fourth... well, he finally started to notice her. "Hi Harry!" Ginny ran over the the famous "boy-who-lived" and threw her arms around his neck, Harry slid his arms around Ginny's waist, easily enclosing them into a tight hug, neither one taking their eyes off each other. No longer the scrawny little Ginny Weasley he saved back in his second year at Hogwarts. Over the summer, she grew her long red hair out, and she now straightened it, it fell just below her shoulders, and it framed her face. Her blue eyes were raidented, and she grew, boy had she grown. "My, my Ginny, you look as radiant as ever" Harry told her. Ginny blushed and took a seat right as the train started to move. Suddenly two people burst into the compartment. "HARRY POTTER!!!" Ron Weasley yelled at the top of his lungs, as he ran towards his best friend. "Hey!" Harry yelled to Hermione over Ron's increasing tight hug. After all of the "hellos" and "how are you's" went by, everybody had pretty much settled into their own routine. Ron and Hermione (being a new couple) were talking in a corner, Ron attempting to distract Hermione from studying (when pigs fly...) Harry was bored, so he walked over to Ginny, who was sitting by herself reading a book. "Hey there" Harry said to Ginny. "Oh, um...um....um...hi!" Ginny said back to Harry, she was obviously nervous. Harry felt like their were butterfly's in his throat, Why am I like this around Ginny, I mean...uhm...It's GINNY! Pull yourself together Potter, it's Ron's little sister, the girl that was controlled by Voldermort during her first year...I wonder if she has a boy-- wait! Stop Harry...you're NOT supposed to be thinking like this!! AAAARRRGGG!!!! Harry was woken up from his thoughts by Ginny staring at him straight in the eyes. "Um, Harry...were at Hogwarts" Ginny told him. "Oh, thanks Gin." Harry walked over to Ron and Hermione. "Ahhhhh" Harry said stretching out his arms, grateful to be `home' Suddenly Ginny ran up to Hermione, grabbing her hand out of Ron's. "HERMIONE!!!" Ginny squealed. "Ginny, what is it?" Hermione asked, kind of worried. "Did...did...did YOU see the new transfer student? Oh My God!!" Ginny squealed. Ron all of a sudden came up behind Hermione, suspicious, and protective. "Don't worry Ron, I'll be right back" Hermione whispered into Ron's ear, and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before scampering off with Ginny. "Okay, Gin...who is this `mysterious stranger'?" Hermione asked, inquisitively. "Oh...just the HOTTEST GUY EVER!" Ginny practically yelled into Hermione's ear. Ginny ran up behind Neville Longbottom, and spied over his shoulder. "There he is...can you see him? Oh, hello Neville one minute please...can you please move...that's it....THERE!" Ginny pointed to a young man, who must've been Ginny's age, talking to a women. "Wow, you're right, he IS a cutie...too bad I already have a boyfriend, or else you might be in trouble!" Hermione told Ginny, walking back to were they had left Ron and Harry. "Nuh-UH!! I got DIBS on him, he is MINE!!!" Ginny squealed to Hermione. Once back with the "boys" Ginny sensed Harry watching her, in a way that was all too familiar...it was creepy. "Uh, let's go chirlren...up ta `ogwarts now" A familiar voice boomed. Hagrid was here. The school year had started. 


	2. Chapter 2: Suprises

Chapter 2: Suprises!!  
  
"Ron, Ron...come here, let me talk to you." Harry pulled Ron away from the group making their way up to Hogwarts. "RON! What is up with that guy and Ginny? That guy is bad news, I can feel it in my bones!" Harry whispered into Ron's ear. "Oh don't worry, she'll be...WAIT A MINUTE!!! WHY DO YOU CARE ABOUT MY SISTER SO MUCH?!" Ron yelled to Harry, rather suprised and amazed. "Well, it's just because...because...be, oh...I dunno, I just am!" Harry retorted back to Ron, and shruged his shoulders. Ron immediatly started whispering "Ginny and Harry sitting in a tree, K-I-SS-I-N-G, first comes love...then comes marrige..." Before Ron even got to finish it, Harry had cupped his hand over Ron's mouth. "Will you SHUT UP please? Okay, so I've noticed she's matured...so what...dosen't mean I LIKE her." Harry told Ron. "Uh-Uh, Right...SURE!" Ron said to Harry, as they entered the Great Hall, and sat down at the Gryfindor table.   
  
Hermione and Ginny were sitting across from them, and whispering Harry leaned into get an idea of what they were saying. "No, what if he's in Slytherin! Then I won't have a chance of going with him to the Yule Ball." Ginnny spoke anxiously to Hermione. Harry turned back to Ron -- he didn't need to hear anything more. Albus Dumbledore suddenly stood up from the great table at the front of the room.   
  
"Ahem!" He cleared his throat, attempting to get everybody's attention -- it worked. "Now, just a few quick announcmets before we get onto the sorting of the new students. First of all, to all new incoming students -- the forbiden forest is out of limits, anybody seen in it without a faculty or staff will face severe consequences." He said winking at Harry and Ron. "Second off, because of the hit with the Yule ball last year, we have decided to host that ball again, and a different kind of ball... an "incoming" ball at the begginning of the school year, in two weeks, all students will be able to attend. Now...ONTO THE SORTING!!" He boomed. "Ron, another Ball!!!" Harry told Ron, beaming...he knew the exact person to ask. 


End file.
